Asahiko Minamoto
|tblColour =#FFFDD0 |textColour =#CC9933 }} Asahiko Minamoto (源氏朝彦, Minamoto Asahiko), Is the current Avenger-Class Master and the Heir to the Minamoto Clan of Japan. He is also next in Line to be Emperor of Japan after the Assassination of Emperor Akihito and his Family by North Korean assassins under Orders of Kim Jong Un. Background Ascension to the Throne Asahiko, along with his younger sister, Kaede was born into the Minamoto Clan household in Kyoto Japan, one of four noble clans within the Japanese Imperial Bloodline, the others being the Taira, Fujiwara, and Tachibana Clans. While his mother was from the Uehara Clan, a family of Shinto Priests and Mikos from Okinawa, His father is from the Minamoto Clan of Kyoto. Asahiko's father, Ichiro Minamoto always has high expectatiobns of his own son. Asahiko was as expected a prodigy. He gained control over his divine powers at a young age of 10 and continued to improve on his studies. About three years ago his father transferred his Magic Crest to Asahiko's upper back, gaining all the knowledge his predecessors once had. Asahiko had a huge confidence and faith in himself which made his own classmates jealous. Despite thiws he was always kind even helping or inspiring said jealous classmates with his kindness. However one year ago the worst thing to happen to all of japan occurred, the Japanese Emperor Akihito and his whole family was Assassinated during a diplomatic conference with North Korea. After the incident was reported japan fell into chaos, riots and looters were rampant, anti-imperial terrorists started attacking government buildings, and not even the magus were able to stop the ensuing anarchy. The assassins were eventually caught and it was found out the diplomatic conference was a ploy to get close enough to the imperial family to take them out, Kim Jong Un was weary that Japan may take sides and agree to sell technology to the United States or Russia. After the assassins' execution it was made clear that a new imperial family would need to be selected. So The Leaders and Heirs to the Four Noble Clans were summoned alongside the Leader and Heir of the Tokugawa Clan, which had some imperial blood in them but not to the extent of the four Noble Clans. The precedings for selection were then set up and a conference was to be held to select the next Imperial Family. Asahiko's father Self Advocated for the throne boasting about his own son Asahiko and why the Minamoto should be the ones to rule japan. However the night while the conference was held the five Heirs were in another room drinking tea and discussing how this selection was pointless as it would get nowhere. Three terrorists busted through the doors and caught the heirs off guard. Asahiko was the only one carrying a weapon at the time but he was quickly kicked into the wall and stabbed in the stomach with a poison laced knife. While the other four heirs were being tied up in preparation for kidnapping, Asahiko lay on the floor in pain and on the verge of death. Then, something unexpected happened, his eyes went under a metamorphosis and protected him from death, he awakened a legendary power, the Mystic Eyes of Providence. What he could see and observe surprised him, he could percieve all of existence and even control it. He slowly got up and removed the knife from his stomach. The terrorists only look in shock as the poison vanishes from existence and his wound is healed via his regeneration. The first terrorist was blasted with a psychokinetic pulse while the other two were swiftly dispatched with their own knife. One was erased from existence as the knife pierced the death lines on him and the other was beheaded by Shinka Muramasa. Having heard the commotion from the conference room, the five leaders rushed in to see what went down. They found Asahiko cutting ropes that were binding the heirs and found at least one headless dead body and another terrorist splayed out in the zen garden unconciouss. When Asahiko turned around his glowing golden jewel colored eyes chilled the Leaders besides Ichiro to their core. That was then the selection was made. The Minamoto Clan ascended to the Throne. Servants Summon Arc: Divine Bond of Blood Appearance Asahiko overall looks japanese. He has black hair and red eyes. He wears what seems to be a tunic and a brown belt as well as dark colored pants. He wears a pair of boots on his feet and carries around his Muramasa blade on either his left side or lower back. He wears a necklace with an Atlantean Starseed Crystal embedded within an arrowhead shaped metal pendant. He is average height for his age and has a slight muscular build. Personality Asahiko is a kind and caring person deeply devoted to his loved ones. He is typically very extroverted and has a relatively positive attitude. He is not afraid to speak up when something is wrong and will speak his mind honestly when he sees fit. He considers even his Servant as family and treats her as such which is unusual for a Master. Whenever someone harms a loved one he becomes a ruthless conqueror and will most likely kill even if he dislikes doing so. He has exemplary leadership skills and charisma in which his followers have undying faith in and has a high level of critical thinking skills. Whenever he sees it not beneficial to make his presence known he can be relatively quiet and reserved. This will often make him a bit more focused and someone to take more seriously. One of his most relatable traits is his sense of humor. Often able to tell clever jokes and will at some times use Blue and Dark Humor if the situation is appropriate for such Dirty, Lewd, or Crude jokes. He has some weaknesses that often limit himself. One is that he absolutely hates killing, it is the last thing he wants to do because he believes it's an act of villainy. This often limits him in battle because in life threatening situations it makes him hesitant. Another weakness in his personality is his recklessness when enraged. While it in itself is both advantageous and disadvantageous, it is considered more of a weakness as it's a double edged blade. While it allows his mind to focus on one prize without distraction and makes him unpredictable, it often tends to blind him from other factors in a battle which can give the enemy a chance to catch him off guard. Likes - Dislikes Asahiko has a fascination in genres of music from the 40s, 50s, and 60s especially Rockabilly and Doo Wop. He also tends to like Classical Music. However, he tends to dislike most forms of Metal Music even going as far as comparing it to the horrid sounds of hell itself. Asahiko has a fascination with animals and unique plants. His favorite food is Fried Udon and his favorite drink is Plum Wine. His favorite plants are the Tiger Lily and the Ginkgo Tree. His favorite color is Gold and his favorite season is Spring. His favorite animals are the Phoenix and Parrot while his least favorite animals are Cockroaches. Dreams and Goals Asahiko's greatest dream and Goal is to bring further prosperity to Japan by reviving the ways of the Ancients. By doing so the Japanese people would become a spiritual people with Japan as the epicenter and the closest nation to the Gods and Angels themselves. This would make japan into a "Heaven on Earth" of sorts, a Paradise where the nations problems are solved by miracles. The only way to do this is to either win the Holy Grail War or reach the Swirl of the Root while gaining the Five Great Magics. Servant Abilities Ancient Knowledge 'Magic Crest' Asahikos magic crest comes in the form of an ancient tattoo passed down in his family from the age of gods. This tattoo is estimated to contain knowledge from over the course of 20,000 years. Emperor Jimmu was descended from the Japanese gods but was also descended from humans, Specifically former residents of the lost civilizations of Atlantis and Lemuria. As a result this magic crest contains knowledge of what actually happened to these civilizations and where their remains are located. This crest is probably the only remaining solid proof that these civilizations existed and the only set of knowledge remaining about the technology, culture, and values these peoples had. In theory one cxan learn and decipher dead languages with this knowledge and fully uncover the mysteries of not only the world of recorded history but of the Antedilluvian times as well. It is presumed that only those that have the tattoo enscribed on their bodies can access this treasure trove of ancient knowledge. Asahiko states this crest will be the key factor in how victory is guaranteed to him in the grail war. The tattoo is located on his back. When it is granted to a future generation the tattoo of the predecessor does not vanish. This is because all tattoos are linked in a way, meaning that the predecessor keeps the knowledge he has but any new knowledge to the predecessor after granting a successor the crest will also be transferred to the successor automatically. However in order for this to happen the predecessor must embed said new knowledge into his own tattoo in order to be transferred to the successor automatically. If any knowledge is not embedded via a magical copy and transfer from the mind to the predecessors crest the successor will not recieve it. In other words this crest can be updated and shared by multiple users. Kōga-ryū is an Ancient School of Ninjutsu used by the Ninjas during the Muromachi Period. This martial art was adopted and practiced by the Minamoto Clan during the Edo Period and was their primary weapon during the . Ryū-te Also referred to as . Asahiko learned this style of Karate from his own mother Whom was married into the Minamoto Clan from the Uehara Family, An Okinawan Family of Priests and Mikos. Psychic Powers Psychic powers or also known as Extrasensory Perception are abilities that are similar but completely different than Magecraft. It is made up of six categories, Clairvoyance, Clairsentience, Clairaudience, Claircognizance, Clairalience, Clairgustance. *'Clairvoyance' Clairvoyance is the ability to perceive beyond what is physically possible. This is a basic skill in Psychic Powers. *'Psychokinesis' Psychokinesis is a Mind over Matter ability of psychic powers. It has various applications both Offensively and as a simple day-to-day tool. A user can move objects with the mind and to a degree control elements both classical and periodic. Despite it's endless properties, Asahiko mainly uses this ability in either defense or simply a focus exercise for the mind but has been seen using it in battle but mainly as a source of levitation and flight. *'Telepathy' Telepathy is the communication between individuals without using any known sensory channels or physical interaction. This power can also be used to read other's minds. Mind reading can be blocked by awareness due to the target's free will. *'Apportation' Apportation is the psychic ability of teleportation to other places remotely. It is most useful for a quick escape. Repeated rapid use will drain alot of stamina causing fatigue. *'Remote Viewing' Remote Viewing is a power that allows a person to obtain and sense impressions about an object, being, or location distant and/or unseen by the user. It is not a power suitable for battle and is more useful in gathering intel. *'Spiritual Healing' Spiritual healing also known as aura healing or psychic healing, is an ability that manipulates life force in order to heal injuries. It also grants the user passive regeneration but not to the extent of regenerating limbs nor can it cure diseases by itself. It is mainly a support skill. Asahiko however has advanced regeneration abilities alongside this psychic power. This allows him to heal others' near-fatal injuries if needed even going as far as regenerating other peoples' lost limbs and purging some diseases or poisons. *'Divination' Divination is the ability to see into the future or past. This power is most often times involuntary however and some people can only use this power by means of dreaming. *'Mediumship' Mediumship is the ability to communicate with the dead. This ability can allow the user to gain knowledge from past notable figures or ask dead ancestors for advice. Additionally this power can be used to talk to other Spirits. Command Spells Asahiko's command spell is located on his left hand. He was given the Rank-1 Seraphim command seal by the grail. With this he is able to restrain Amaterasu if needed. However, due to his servant's nature as a Divine Spirit and her Independent Action Skill, she does have the ability to override the command seal but often chooses not to because of her faith in her master. The seal appeared on Asahiko's left hand about three months before the grail war. Magecraft Asahiko specialises in learning and studying Ancient and Lost Arts odf the Kabbalah. His overall goal is to reach the Swirl of the Root by researching powers rooting from lost civilizations such as Atlantis and Lemuria. Kabbalah Kabbalah is an Ancient set of teachings that originated in Jewish Mysticism. It is often transmitted via esoteric methods. It is the core teachings involved in various magical organizations including the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, Thelema, Theosophical Society, Ordo Aurum Solis, Ordo Templi Orientis, Fraternitas Rosae Crucis, and the Illuminati. It urtilizes the properties of the Sephiroth aka the Tree of Life, the 10 emanations of the Kabbalah where Ein Sof manifests itself. The ten emanations are Kether, Chokhmah, Binah, Chesed, Gevurah, Tiferet, Netzach, Hod, Yesod, and Malkuth. the 10 Sephira are divided into four realms: Atziluth: the realm of the supernal, beyond which is the ain, or no-thing. Beriah: the creative world, of archetypes and ideals. Yetsirah: the world of formation. Assiah: manifest creation, the material world. One gains a connection to creative divine forces in this manner in which is described as an 11th Sephira known as Daath. In short its a form of Divine Magecraft.http://www.tokenrock.com/explain-tree-of-life-160.html *' ' Golemancy is an art of the Kaballah. This spell allows Asahiko to "simulate the creation of Adam". Golems can be crafted from almost anything and can take any shape. Asahiko uses Golemancy to create angels of stone for combat. *' ' Through the use of Kabbalah Asahiko can use both the Divine Language and Enochian Script as well as the Adamic Language. Most Kabbalah spells are made with these scripts. *' ' Also known as Root Dialect. This language was spoken in Ancient Babylonia. However it originated in the lost Civilizations of Atlantis and Lemuria. By using Kabbalah, Asahiko has gained access to this powerful lost spell art. Most of the ancient Atlantean and Lemurian spellcasting methods are utilized with this language. *'Numerology' *'Astrology' Astrology is a powerful spell method that utilizes the constellations and powers of the stars to perform exceptionally powerful spells. Most applications of this method are support spells or illusion spells. However, some offensive or defensive applications exist. *'Starseed Channeling' Starseed channeling despite it being similar to Jewel Magecraft is actually fundamentally different and is an art of the Kabbalah. This is a lost art of the Kaballah that the Atlanteans and Lemurians used in all of their society. The crystals used are specifically Quartz Crystals. Instead of channeling ones own power into them like Jewel Magecraft it uses the Ley Lines that make up the Flower of Life in order to gain or use powers of the Divine Natural World. The Atlanteans used this power to various degrees from powering their machines to creating weapons of mass destruction. The lemurians however mainly used these crystals to insert their knowledge into the Akashic Records. Mystic Codes As the Crown Prince of Japan, Asahiko has access to the Imperial Regalia of Japan. Extremely powerful Mystic Codes passed down only in the Imperial Bloodline of Succession. Due to him being the first born child in his family lineage, he is next in line to be Emperor. Due to his Avenger's true identity these three weapons are transferred to her As noble Phantasms whenever she is summoned. Despite this Asahiko owns one of the the Famous Muramasa blades which he can use in battle for Himself when the three regalia are unavailable to him. *'Sword of Kusanagi' *'Yata Mirror' *'Yasakani Sacred Jewel' *'Shinka Muramasa' Shinka Muramasa (神火村正, Shinka Muramasa), also known as the Blade of Sacred Flames is the strongest and first of the Muramasa blades created by Sengo Muramasa. This blade was the one used in the contest in legend. It is a Nihonto Katana gifted to the Minamoto Clan by Sengo himself. It has a unique trait that all Muramasa blades possess, magic blade regeneration. This means that even if the blade is broken or damaged it will regenerate itself as it is in a constant state of regeneration, requiring little to no maintenance of the blade itself. Despite this the blade has been remounted several times over the centuries as the other components besides the blade itself often fall into disrepair over time requiring the blade to be remounted as needed. However what makes it extremely valuable and the strongest of the blades is the magical energy it's imbued with. It is imbued with Divine Magical Energy making it a Holy Sword and the only Sacred Blade of the Muramasa blades with the others either being Demon Blades or Guardian Blades. The Muramasa blades are known to have a phenomena known as Artificial Magic Circuits which is a tech only created by Sword Smiths whom can use Alchemy or Kabbalah to change the properties of the blades during the forging and smelting process. This tech apparently allows the blades to produce their own magical energy. Regeneration Asahiko was born with a highly recessive gene within his family that gives him extreme vitality. Only one out of 900 imperial family members are born with it and it is caused due to the imperial family's divine essence. This gene allows him to regenerate from almost any injury including a few fatal ones. However there is limits to this power. He can still be killed if his entire body is destroyed, head is cut off or crushed, or if something is obstructing the part needing to be healed i.e. a sword stuck in the heart. Additionally powers like the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception can interfere with this ability. If he is poisoned his body will adapt to the poison during regeneration therefore giving him resistance to said poison by metabolizing the organic compounds in most poisons but despite this he will still suffer severe pain from the poison and some poisons cannot be adapted to such as Inorganic Poisons. He is also still prone to some diseases that are of a viral nature. When Asahiko was stabbed in the stomach with a knife he nearly died because it was laced with an extremely potent poison. The poison was later analyzed to be an inorganic poison designed to kill those with a strong immune system and even more frightening it was a poison that isn't even uncommon. Asahiko also possesses Psychic Healing powers alongside this ability and his Regenerative healing factor actually enhances his psychic healing. This allows him to heal others' severe or near-fatal injuries. Unlike Psychic Healing, this Regeneration ability is a mix of psychic and magical powers within a mutation of a person's magical circuits. Divine Essence As a member of the Imperial Bloodline, Asahiko has a powerful Divine Energy within him. This manifests within his own Psychic Powers and Magical Circuits giving him access to extremely powerful and potent Divine Magical Energy and Psychic Abilities. This essence is required for a Magus to awaken the Mystic Eyes of Providence. This also means his aura is extremely powerful making enemies tremble just being in his presence. This aura even physically manifests when Asahiko is enraged and can be sensed by Psychics and Mages alike from miles away if Asahiko exerts his full power. Even though not as strong as his father's Divine Essence or the Former Emperor Akihito's Essence it is still currently one of the most powerful Essences in all of the world. The light coming from an exerted aura on a large enough magnitude can easily blind opponents that are too close and objects within the immediate vicinity would start to levitate. It is theorized that if Asahiko were to reach his full potential, his Divine Power would be the most dangerous ability ever to deal with. Mystic Eyes Mystic Eyes of Providence The Mystic Eyes of Providence (摂理の魔眼, Setsuri no Magan) is Asahiko's Sorcery Trait. Their passive trait is the ability to percieve existence itself in almost any form, both unconscious and conscious. As a result the user is hyper-aware of reality. This trait allows the user to connect with the underlying and manifesting truths of the world around them. As a result the user gains a great amount of analytical prowess that can even discern and predict enemy movements in battle allowing evasive maneuverability and enhanced clarity of perception and even the ability to see and read psychic and magical energy and analyze their powers and properties, giving users vast amounts of power intuition. The user can see through most obstructions, see the Magical Circuits within the body, and see as well as locate Ley Lines. And like the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception these eyes can see and percieve the Lines and Points of death itself but also have the ability to see and percieve the Veins and Sources of life as well. It's most feared ability though is it can read others' probable fates during battle. It can be argued that the death of existence is a concept of existence in itself. Perhaps these eyes' greatest ability is to visualize and alter existence itself in any form. This power in fact makes these eyes the only eyes that can possibly counter the Eyes of Death Perception's abilities. With this power a user can change the properties of existence using the death lines and points as well as life veins and sources on themselves, others, and their surroundings. As a result users can in theory undo and prevent the Effects of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception altogether. In addition to this It also allows the user to cast convincing and sometimes even mind altering illusions giving form to unconscious existence changing it into conscious existence by manipulating life veins around them. However, illusions aren't the end of it. Users whom are experienced with these eyes can restore existence itself by reversing and inverting the flow of the Lines and Points. Users can also use this power to transfer damage done to their bodies to the attacker by switching death lines and points as well as life veins and sources with the attacker. Like the eyes of death perception these eyes can kill as well with a touch of the points of death but they can also revive someone by using something called the Sources of life. When both are used in unison it can grant the user control over their own or other's existence as well as alter their surroundings. While the Eyes of Death Perception focus on the "Death of an Existence" the Eyes of Providence focus on the "Life and Death of an Existence" Despite it's powers it has it's weaknesses. First of all the user is limited in that these eyes only discern things at and within the user's peripheral vision. That means in a blindspot it's more difficult to avoid magical attacks. Second is that there are some obstructions one cannot see through, such as those imbued with powers designed to counteract Pure Eyes and Mystic Eyes. People whom can use the Kabbalah spell, Sephiroth can augment some other spells to block penetrative vision. Thirdly it suffers the same weakness as the Eyes of Death Perception in terms of existence without actual form or other complex concepts of existence such as nirvana. Despite it being able to percieve all existence, this only applies to existence in some actual independent form. Fourthly it also suffers the same weaknesses as Death Perception in which beings it can effect. Some beings have control of absolute existence and some are outside the common realm of existence or occupy two different planes of existence at once. Bodhisattvas exist in both Nirvana and the common realm making them unaffected. Fifthly some applications have time limits or limits in terms of influence. The most one can influence their own existence is 10 seconds with a one minute cool down the same goes for other people the user wishes to protect. The user has to come into direct physical contact with an object or living being to directly affect them with the eye's power. If the user wishes to protect a target the user is required to touch the person they wish to protect and embed the command on the target's magical energy by implanting a piece of the user's magical energy in it. The spell will activate whenever the user commands it. This is because without the magical command imbued in anothers' energy, the user would require to be continuously in physical contact with the subject. Sixth of all, the fate read by the user is not absolute. Due to the universe being both deterministic and probabilistic due to the many worlds theory, fates can change at any given time the right decisions are made. Additionally the user cannot read their own fate or the fate of someone immortal. And lastly, if a user of Magic Resistance touches the wielder physically, these eyes can be forcibly shut off and/or temporarily sealed for the remainder of a battle. The Eye of Providence is extremely rare. They are rare enough that they were considered only a myth. It is only found within bloodlines that have divine blood within them. Because Asahiko has Imperial Blood in him he is descended from the Goddess Amaterasu whom is also his servant. As a result he gained these powerful eyes and is the first Imperial to awaken them in over 1200 years. Asahiko generally does not use these eyes unless as a last resort. Such power is generally his own Trump Card. Also these eyes were meant for protection and not for destruction so it is generally taboo to use these eyes in a way that involves immorality such as murder or revenge. Trivia *Asahiko written 朝彦 in Kanji means Morning Prince and when written 朝日子 it means Child of the Rising Sun. The latter spelling is the Female variant of the name. *Asahiko's Mother is from Okinawa Prefecture while his Father is from Kyoto Prefecture. As a result he can speak Both the and the of Japanese. **It is noted Asahiko can also speak , , , , and the languages of Ancient Egypt. *After years of tutelage in the Kabbalah School of Magecraft from his father, Asahiko was given his Magic Crest. In which afterwards became able to access and understand and even . *Asahiko is a direct descendant of Emperor Jimmu and Emperor Saga. As a result he is Also a blood relative to the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu. **Asahiko is also the Descendant of Susanoo through Empress Isukeyori-hime and Ninigi whom was Amaterasu's grandson.